co_pirate_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
BrutalCraft Legends Wiki
WELCOME TO BRUTALCRAFT LEGENDS WIKI!!! Hello!! My name is wipefeetnmat!! I am the creator of this wiki. It is a fan website for everybody who played on PotCO, BrutalCraft, MMC, or one of the many servers owned by burnrage. It is a place to chat with friends, brag about epic raids, or add a interesting piece of lore about someone. I hope to add a semi-full history of these servers for us and future players to reminisce about. Feel free to join us even if you were not/are not a player! You might have something to add aesthetically or factually! If you do not know where to start please check out our Info and categories!! A Brief *not* History: Early Times: My brother (Danny) and I (Matt) started playing a game called ] (PotCO) in early 2011, we enjoyed the game very much and clocked hundreds, if not thousands, of hours. My brother ended up creating a guild with his main character (burnrage) which he named Co. Pirate Lords (As an opposite to Co. Black Guard). We had many great adventures with that guild. Then to our disappointment we found out that the game was being canceled. We had to find a new game. Minecraft: That new game was a game that we had some (not much) experience with; Minecraft. Before this time we had played single player survival as well as some classic creative servers under the names burnrage (taken from Danny's PotCO account) and wipefeetnmat (taken from an old game,Network]). We soon had clocked some time on a few multiplayer survival servers but they either closed down or we grew bored of them. BrutalCraft: Then we found BrutalCraft!! BrutalCraft was like no server we had played before! It had factions, survival, soup PvP, cracked account logins, and best of all plenty of players! We played for hours upon hours building up our accounts and bases. We both came to be in fairly powerful factions which just happened to be enemied to each other (TrustableCo and FireHawk). We had many wars and PvP tournaments during this time. Ah.. it was truly wonderful. Alas, all good things must end. BrutalCraft had changes added and became BrutalCraft2.0. This was not a new and improved BrutalCraft, but instead a smaller, less active BrutalCraft. Most of the players quit and the server shut down... JokerCraft: After seeing that we would be hard pressed to find a server as fun as BrutalCraft, my brother created his own. It was small and short-lived but we still learned some skills and had some good times. Maple MC: I joined a server called Maple MC. I rose through the ranks and eventually became Co-Owner. I enjoyed alot of things about that server very much, especially the people. It also shut down after approx. five months. NexiCraft, PrisonPoint, and the PlexiPoint Network: My brother soon started another server, NexiCraft. It was a small faction server that did not do too well until he bought a larger server called PrisonPoint. He connected these servers to form the PlexiPoint Network! You can join us on the PlexiPoint Network by connecting through mc.prisonppoint.co!!! Category:Browse